Lunch club
by cuboodles99
Summary: Tris is a snarky 17 year old girl and that attitude of her's gets her into trouble. Like the breakfast club but dauntless style.


Have you ever woken up to someone's face staring down at you? Well I don't really care what your answer is but anyways if you have then you'll understand how violated I feel right now with my big brother Caleb's big green eyes staring cheerfully down at me. Creep. Its like he can see my soul or something I swear. He is one of those perfect mathlete brothers that your parents expect you to have them as your role model. Its horrendous well I'm rambling aren't I? Excuse me while I introduce myself. Thy name is Beatrice Prior Tris for short and I'm short about 5'2 and blonde. The reason for my brother's harassing gaze this early in the morn is because it's the first day of school and he gets all batshit excited for it. I pity him. Well he is waking me up from blissful sleep to go into that hellhole of a place called "school". It's not that bad except for the ugly teachers and all the rules but I only like lunch and well all my friends. Yeah its that day where all the innocent children go back to school.

" waky waky eggs and baky", says Caleb.

Really wtf who says that, I told you he needs help around the mental area. "Shut up Caleb I heard you the first thousand times". Jeez this kid is weird. He rolls his eyes and says "hurry up I'm just doing you a favor, I'm leaving in 20 minutes and since your car is still in the shop I get to drive you". He lifts his hands as if to cheer but sees I'm really not in the mood. I shove him off my bed and grumble "Well get out so I can get ready huh". He mumbles something under his breath that sounded oddly like "witch" but he knows better. Shutting the door after him I trudge to the closet and find something to wear. Hmm I'm thinking black skinny jeans, a white muscle tank with the words "you can't sit with us" written in black, and some black ankle combat boots. Yeah that's good enough. I get ready and run down the stairs to go meet Caleb. "good morning folks" I yell to my parents. They mutter a hello in response. My mom is really pretty and looks more like Caleb than me with the brown hair and green eyes and my dad is blonde like me. My parents are really cool and kind but they are not morning people they really need their coffee. "Bye have fun at school you rascals" yells my dad. I grab a muffin and run out the door to Caleb's car. He owns a boring bmw while I own a black nova. But my car is getting its engine fixed because muscle cars are real hard to maintain. "hurry dweeb" I scream to my bro. He gets in the car and we bicker all the way to school. Once I get there I meet up with my best friends, Uriah, Will, and Christina. "hey shortie" says Uriah while ruffling my hair. I bat his hand away and hug Christina hello and fist bump Will. We walk to class and I ponder at how awesome my friends are. We all have first period together which is awesome since this is our senior year and we get to live it to the fullest but we don't have any other classes together. First period is P.E. I walk into the gym and since it's the first day we don't dress. I see some unfamiliar yet handsome face sitting at role call I point at him and ask Uriah, "is he new". Uriah replies," well yes he is lets go say his so he wont be so lonesome". Oh Uriah always the friendly boy. "hey man" Uriah says. "are you new" says Christina. I just stare because damn I found fresh meat. This guy is gorgeous with deep blue eyes and brown almost black hair. He looks tall too about a little more than 6 feet. We would look so cute together. I just broke up with my other boy toy Peter he was cute but as I got to know him he turned out to be a jerk. So yeah but I kinda gave up playing guys because its boring when I never find the ONE I'm always looking for him. I feel like I'm missing something and who knows maybe this stranger is him. " Yeah I'm new I moved in from Chicago this summer", he say with a relaxing deep voice. "oh sorry I'm Tris and this is Uriah,Christina,and Will" I say. "I'm Four" huh Four sounds like a nickname but I don't press further. Our teacher gives us our role call number. Im number 10 and Four is eleven so I guess I get to talk to him more. "is four a nickname" "yeah my names actually Tobias but I like four better because it is my jersey number" ooh football player. "so you play football?" "yeah was the best player on my team in Chicago". We talk more and I feel like I really like four. Maybe I will see more of him later on.


End file.
